Solo dejame decirtelo
by patty-moon-de-chiba
Summary: RETO:Hasta los más malos tienen corazón, o eso piensa Kanna en su pequeño mundo blanco y calmado. A la única que tiene es a Kagura, pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando la niña inexpresiva experimente la necesidad de decir padre?


**hola querido lector/a...**

**primero** que todo decir que este es mi primer fic de personajes de Inuyasha wiiiii :) asi que estoy emocionada :D  
**Segundo**, esta historia fue creada por un reto del foro "sientate", el que desee entrar pongan _http: / forum . fanfiction . net / forum / Sientate / 84265 / _( QUITEN LOS ESPACIOS :D)  
**Tercero**, esto va dedicado a mi retadora: " I hate you!"hiciste que mis revoltosas neuronas se estresaran al punto de crear una historia que no me convence mucho, pero...espero que cumpla tu reto :) (pd: no te odio, solo te quiero con resentimiento u.u ) jajajaj besos calandry :)  
**Cuarto**: gracias julieta :D por ayudarme con mi problema de los puntos suspensivos...es algo que me sobrepasa jajajaj :)

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Pareja**: Kanna/ Naraku

**Genero**: Drama

** Trama:**Hasta los más malos tienen corazón, o eso piensa Kanna en su pequeño mundo blanco y calmado. A la única que tiene es a Kagura, pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando la niña inexpresiva experimente la necesidad de decir _padre_? Para Naraku, ella es solo una extensión de su cuerpo.

**Palabras:** segun word 1942

* * *

_**Sólo déjame decírtelo…**_

**_ ҉҉҉҉ ҉҉҉҉_**

Mis pies descalzos pisaban con cuidado las secas hojas de otoño, mis dedos rosaban los ásperos troncos de los árboles y mis vacios ojos se encontraban fijos en el horizonte, donde una bella puesta de sol destilaba todos sus tonos alegres. Me senté en una austera roca, de donde podía ver el amplio valle rodeado de animales y vegetación. Los pájaros volaban sobre mí, siguiendo su ruta, mientras que los traviesos conejos se refugiaban en sus cuevas. Estaba acostumbrada a que todos huyeran de mí; pero últimamente su rechazo me estaba provocando un sentimiento que yo no debería sentir: _dolor._

Yo nunca había sentido nada, y esa era la palabra correcta para describirme, yo era la _nada._ Había sido creada para un único fin, servir a Naraku. Mi deber era ayudarlo incondicionalmente en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla y dar mi insignificante vida en el intento si era necesario. Sí, ese era el propósito de mi existencia; pero en mi frágil e imaginario corazón algo andaba mal. Sentí una suave brisa mover mis blancos cabellos, mientras la margarita que usaba de adorno se desprendía de ellos y caía en mi también blanco kimono_. _

_-Kagura…-_ susurré mientras tomaba la delicada flor y la giraba de un lado a otro. Ella era la única persona con la podía hablar sin que saliera huyendo por mi aspecto. Ella era vivaz, alegre, llena de emociones, llena de sueños y esperanzas. Ella era todo lo que yo no podía ser, ella era libre de sentir todo lo que yo no sentía…pero ella era una prisionera más de Naraku.

-_Naraku…-_sí, él era el problema a todo, era su creador y también el causante de toda la angustia que no debería sentir. Una lagrima traicionera rodo por mi mejilla y me sorprendí, yo nunca había llorado, ni aun después de matar a alguien; ni aun después de haber sido golpeada y maltratada en una batalla. Yo nunca…pero ahora lo estaba haciendo estaba llorando y todo por una estupidez.

Sí, estupidez era el nombre perfecto para esto que estaba sintiendo. Todo comenzó cuando había ido a robar un alma. Se suponía que debía robar el alma de una hermosa mujer para tenderle una trampa al estúpido monje que acompañaba a Inuyasha. Sí, ese hombre no se resistía a ninguna mujer y ella era simplemente perfecta. Entré en la mansión. Cosa fácil, ya que mi presencia no podía ser sentida, yo no tenía un aura, yo no tenía emociones…yo era la nada.

Esperé tranquila en la oscura esquina de la habitacion, sosteniendo mí única pertenecía preciada: mi espejo roba almas. Esperé con calma, paciente, como todo buen cazador; porque yo soy una cazadora, una que sólo puede cazar lo que nadie puede ver. Lo más importante y lo que es menos valorado por los humanos…sus almas.

Las finas paredes corredizas fueron abiertas lentamente. Me preparé y mi espejo comenzó a emitir una pequeña brisa; pero me detuve rápidamente cuando vi que un pequeño entraba a la habitación, gritando por su madre. Lo miré con atención, el debía tener unos 7 años, la misma edad que mi cuerpo representaba; pero sus ojos poseían lo que los míos carecían…lo que yo deseaba, pero que no podía poseer :_sentimientos y sí vida. _

-Takashi, encontraste a tu madre- escuché una voz masculina, que se aproximaba al pequeño niño.

-No, aun no la puedo encontrar,_ padre-_ le lloriqueó mientras tomaba una gran mano que le tendía el hombre y que él gustoso le daba. Se alejaron sin saber el efecto que había causado en mí esa simple palabra.

Padre, él había llamado así a aquel hombre, se escuchaba tan bonito… ¿cómo sería el tener una familia? ¿Cómo sería sentir amor? ¿Cómo sería el tener un padre? Eran tantos los "cómo seria", que mi mente se llenó de confusión, no podía permanecer en esa casa. No, debía salir de ahí, huir y escapar, algo que nunca había hecho, hasta ahora.

Corrí por el bosque y cuando me di cuenta ya no había nada más que árboles y animales a mí alrededor. Detuve lentamente mi andar y comencé a avanzar por inercia hasta detenerme en donde ahora me encontraba. Me abracé a mis pequeñas piernas. El sol ya se había ido y ahora la Luna brillaba en lo alto del nocturno cielo. Pronto él me llamaría, para reclamarme el fallo de mi misión. Lo mejor era que me pusiera en marcha, pero aun no podía moverme de ahí. No, no podía hacerlo mientras mi mente estuviera en esta situación. Ya no lloraba, pero la angustia permanecía ahí mismo de donde había nacido.

Por primera vez deseé algo, por primera vez desde mi creación quería tener algo. Yo quería una familia y sobre todo quería tener _un padre._ Alguien que me quisiera y no huyera de mí. Una persona que me apoyara y no me traicionara. Alguien con quien contar.

Un padre…a quien amar.

La brisa sopló con fuerza, meneando mis cabellos níveos, y fue cuando, ante mí, apareció Kagura.

Había llegado la hora de presentarme ante Naraku y hacerme responsable de mi falta.

-Kanna, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí?- me reprochó, y vi la ira grabado en sus ojos. Por lo menos ella podía sentir algo más que no fuera la…_nada _-Naraku está furioso contigo, mandó a todos sus youki a buscarte.

-Ya lo sabía, kagura- le dije con mi taciturna voz y es que hasta mi voz no emitía algún rastro de sentimientos, yo era completamente…vacía. La mire y sentí que me taladraba con sus ojos en busca de algo; algo que ella nunca podría encontrar en mí, porque yo era como un objeto, una pieza del tablero de ajedrez de Naraku, que tarde o temprano tendría que ser sacrificada - Kagura… ¿dime que se siente sentir?- le pregunté posando mis vacios ojos en la armoniosa figura que se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Por qué me preguntas esto?- me miró confusa- ¿no se supone que tú no sientes nada?- sí, ella también me veía como un simple objeto.

Hice una mueca en un intento de sonrisa, un intento en vano ya que mi cara tampoco expresaba alguna emoción. Mire nuevamente el cielo, como me gustaría ser un humana, sonreír abiertamente y que mis ojos brillaran por algo, sentir amor y sentirme amada, conocer qué es la alegría y el sufrimiento, experimentar con todas las emociones…- Sentir, no siempre es grato- giré bruscamente mi frio rostro y vi a Kagura quien miraba el suelo con una armaga sonrisa en sus labios- Por lo menos a mi no me gusta sentir esto…sentirme atrapada, encerrada- siempre había sabido que lo que más anhelaba Kagura era ser libre, pero en este momento me daba cuenta lo que podía llegar a sentir.

-El vivir siendo una prisionera, soportando que te manden y no se preocupen por ti, créeme realmente es mejor no sentir nada-me dijo a la vez que levantaba la vista al cielo como yo lo había hecho hace un momento atrás.

-¿Sabes por qué Naraku me creo sin sentimientos?- suavemente meneó su cabeza en una negativa-. Fue por ti, Kagura-le dije mirando su rostro que se volteo mostrándome su molestia por mis palabras.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy la responsable?-preguntó un tanto agitada

-No, Kagura, el único responsable de todo es Naraku- él era el responsable de nuestro sufrir. Me levante de la roca donde había permanecido horas, y mirando por última vez el bello cielo, me dirigí a mi hermana-. Será mejor que nos marchemos- volví a mi compostura neutra, y agarrando mi delicado espejo subí a la gigante pluma de Kagura que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos acerco a el castillo de Naraku.

-Kanna- escuché que me susurraba Kagura antes de aterrizar- recuerda que estamos juntas en esto- me dijo regalándome una mueca lo más parecido a una sonrisa que su rostro podía regalarme

-Umhh –asentí.

Avancé por los desiertos corredores hasta llegar a la habitación donde siempre se encontraba mi creador. Me daba la sensación de que con cada paso que daba, mi mente me anunciaba una desgracia. Por una parte quería llegar donde estaba él, para gritarle y reclamarle por hacerme así…un contenedor vacio. Pedirle lo que ese niño poseía. Rogarle para que fuera mi padre, que me diera amor y que llenara con algo mi vacio corazón. Pero la razón siempre ha estado junto a mi cordura y sabia que yo no podía hacer ninguna otra cosa que no fueran las órdenes de Naraku. ¿Abría un poco de humanidad en él? ¿Sentiría algo? ¿Qué pasaría si tan solo él me dejara decirle…_Padre_?

Inhalé aire en un intento desesperado de sentir algo. Pero nada ocurrió.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y evidentemente ahí estaba él…mi padre.

-Kanna- dijo mi nombre sin mirarme-, me has fallado-incliné mi cabeza mirando el suelo, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera mantener el silencio- . Esto es algo que nunca había hecho antes, ¿dime porque?- en su voz había… ¿decepción? ¿Será que aún conserva una parte de su alma humana?

-Yo, Naraku, quiero…- no podía decírselo. Era una idea ridícula. ¿Como él me iba a aceptar como su hija? Hace tiempo que yo tenía bien claro el hecho de ser únicamente una extensión de él, un arma para ganar su batalla.

Sólo era eso, un simple peón.

-Quería decirte…-por más que aun sabía que era un absurdo no podía dejarlo de lado- quería…

-Kanna, ¿qué demonios quieres decir? -me cortó de forma amenazante-. Te hice una pregunta, ¿Por qué me fallaste?- nuevamente guardé silencio, no podía decírselo-. Veo que los ratones se comieron tu lengua- me dijo esta vez mirándome con atención-. Tengo que recordarte que a mí no se me desafía- me dijo mientras ponía sobre su mano un hermoso cristal

-Éste es tu corazón, Kanna- ósea que, ¿yo tenía alma? Y si tenía alma, ¿podía sentir, verdad? -. Siempre me pregunté cuando llegaría el día en que tú me fallaras; siempre pensé que sería antes-nuevamente dejó de verme para posar su mirada en esa ventana en la cual sólo se podía apreciar la oscuridad. Esa que el tanto anhelaba.

-Deseas sentir, ¿cierto?- había quedado sorprendida. Pero claro, mi rostro no podía delatarme- ¿No me contestas?

Levanté mi rostro inexpresivo y susurré un lamentable "sí"; él sólo sonrió con esa malévola risa, mientras que mi cuerpo se erizaba, pero seguía sin sentir nada- Te has vuelto una estúpida, Kanna. Sabía que no podría arrebatarle la vida a esa mujer, te has vuelto una débil y una inservible, Kanna- me dijo mientras se dirigía hacia mí-. Pero no te preocupes, o lo siento, ¿tú no te puedes preocupar cierto? Tú no sientes nada…- estabas tan equivocado, pero no respondí nada, sólo mantuve mi cabeza agachada-; y si sentiste algo, lo vas a borrar ahora de tu mente, porque yo te lo ordeno- me dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro y me miraba directamente a los ojos. Había visto muchas veces su técnica para borrar la memoria con Kohaku, sentí como lentamente mi mente se formaba en una neblina profunda ocultando todo recuerdo y experiencias…-. Ahora vete, Kanna, y no vuelvas a defraudarme.

-Sí, Naraku- respondí dándome la vuelta y volviendo al corredor. Había borrado muchas cosas de mi mente, pero sólo había una cosa que no le había permitido sacar…mi deseo de llamarlo Padre.

* * *

Bien reto terminado...creo? o no?...calandry?

espero que le guste, la historia no me convencia mucho pero, fue lo unico que mis alocadas neuronas pudieron hacer.

besos, cariños y abrazos a ti que te tomaste el tiempito de leer :)

se despide...

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღ atte patty moon de chiva ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**


End file.
